gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa
LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (aka Hexa) is a variation of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics It was designed specifically for squadron leaders so they could be easily identified in the battlefield by the notable head component. Because the Victory Gundam Hexa uses the same Top Fighter and Bottom Fighter as the base Victory Gundam, the overall combat abilities are identical. What separates the Victory Gundam Hexa is a new model of Core Fighter that features a slightly modified mobile suit head. Aside from the fact that the "rabbit ears" give the Hexa a distinctive appearance from the base unit, the new unit features a more advanced sensor and communication system. With the improved equipment the pilot of the Hexa would have superior intelligence on battlefield conditions as well as be more capable of piercing electronic countermeasures and maintain contact with comrades. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The name "beam saber" is somewhat of a misnomer as, unlike other weapons with the word beam, the beam saber does not use mega-particles. Instead, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Minovsky particles are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the beam saber, which is recharged from the mobile suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. :The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. Since the containing fields can be formed into a variety of simple shapes, it is trivial to create exotic variants like the beam tomahawk, beam axe, beam naginata etc, even beam flag as a signaling device. :The LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa is equipped with two beam sabers stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. :The LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Pistol :An optional hand carried ranged beam weapon designed to be held and operated in a single hand. The beam pistol utilizes the same technology as the beam rifle, only built into a smaller casing. When not in use the beam pistols are stored on the Gundam's hardpoints. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Vulcan Cannon System Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa is equipped with eight hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on hip armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to main greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History During the war against the Zanscare Empire in UC 0153, the League Militaire fielded the mass produced LM312V04 Victory Gundam. Eventually a new commander use model was put into limited production, the LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa. The Victory Gundam Hexa would be used throughout the war until it was upgraded with the SD-VB03A Overhang Pack to produce the LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa. By the end of the war all LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa and LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa units were destroyed in combat. Picture Gallery LM312V06 - Victory Gundam Hexa - MS Girl.jpg|LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa MS Girl Variants ;*LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa External Links *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa on MAHQ.net